


I Will Survive

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-11
Updated: 2002-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh hears Donna singing in the shower a certain song. Is she trying to tell Cliff something?





	I Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Will Survive**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** Any Cliff episodes  
**Summary:** Josh hears Donna singing in the shower a certain song. Is she trying to tell Cliff something?  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Josh, Donna, Cliff, and certainly not Yo-Yo Ma, or Gloria Gaynor. They’re not mine. Neither is the song, I don’t even own the title, I’m sure it’s copyrighted somewhere. Neither do I own Bill Wong’s. It’s a real Chinese buffet in Orlando.  
**Author's Notes:** Just a silly fic that I wrote at 3:00 a.m. You have been warned. Enjoy, or die.  J/k 

* * *

"Donna!"

"Josh!"

"Why did you yell at me?"

"Why did you yell at me?"

"Never mind."

"Whaddya want?"

"Don’t you think that working for the third most powerful man in the country, you could talk with better language than ‘Whaddya want?’."

"Whaddaya want, master?"

"That’s better."

Donna rolled her eyes in her head.

"I need to talk to you about the thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing?"

"No, I don’t know? What thing?"

"Never mind, I’ll tell you later, wanna order takeout like we do everytime you never get something, and I have to go over your apartment and fix it?"

"Wanna?"

"Shut up, I’ll be there at 8:00 with Bill Wong’s."

"Whatever."

~*~

I arrived early, but I always do that. Well, really I’m usually late, but that’s besides the point, _some_ times I’m early. But back to the subject at hand. I’m at Donna’s apartment, trying to remember what our national budget surplus is, with my hands filled with Chinese food, when I knock on the door. No answer. I fish out the key, managing to only drop 1 fortune cookie, and let myself in. 

I find the apartment unnaturally clean, as if she had hunted down every cleaning product this side of the Lincoln Monument. Then I heard something. A voice.

Singing. Then I recognized the tune, and couldn’t help but listen. 

Damn, that girl can sing....

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_  
Kept’ thinkin’ I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin’ how you did me wrong,  
I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
   
And so your back, from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I should’ve changed that stupid lock,  
I should’ve made you leave your key,  
If I had known for just one second you’d be back to bother me,  
   
Go on now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you’re not welcome anymore,  
Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,  
Did you think I’d crumble, did you think I’d lay down and die,  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I’ll stay alive,  
I’ve got all my life to live; I’ve got all my love to give,  
And I’ll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!  
   
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you'll see me, somebody new,  
I’m not that chained up little person still in love with you,  
And so you felt like droppin’ in and just expect me to be free,  
Now I’m savin’ all my lovin’ for someone who’s lovin’ me,  
   
Go now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause’ your not welcome anymore,  
Weren’t you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,  
Did ya think I’d crumble, did ya think I’d lay down and die,  
   
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I’ll stay alive,  
I’ve got all my life to live, I’ve got all my love to give,  
And I’ll survive, I will survive.

I wonder if that had any special meaning to it? It sure sounded as though she wanted to kick Cliff’s ass, which if she got the chance, she probably would. I was surprised at how well she conducted herself at the fountain last night. I thought I would surely have to restrain her. 

I wonder if this is the green light? Is it OK now? Is she over him? Is it my turn? I want it to be my turn. I think I want it to be my turn. 

Oh man, I’m as nervous as I was in fifth grade, when I had my first crush....

Ah, Kristie Stevens, she was hot....

She was also very strong, and adamate about the fact that she didn’t want to go out with me....

Actually, I’m not so sure those were some good times....

But hey, she was pretty, and I was a fifth grade boy. 

~*~

"What happened to Yo-Yo Ma?"

"Relax, he’s not gonna die, besides, there are no words to his songs."

"And Gloria Gaynor will die?"

"Remember Josh, disco never dies....."


End file.
